


Office Space

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [39]
Category: Solace (2015)
Genre: Breastplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Your boss Joe is frustrated that he has to move offices, so you help him relax.
Relationships: Joe Merriwether/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Kudos: 13





	Office Space

“Dammit!” Joe curses loudly as the top box falls off the stack he’s holding and papers scatter across the floor of his new office. You bite back a laugh. You told him he was carrying too many at once, but he hates moving, so he’s trying to get it over with as fast as possible. 

You also told him you would move his office yourself; you are his assistant, after all. But he brushed the offer away, determined to help. 

You set down your own stack of boxes as Joe drops his unceremoniously on the floor. They teeter precariously before they all topple over, their contents spilling out. “Fuck,” he says matter-of-factly, turning to you and running his hand through his messy brown and gray hair. 

“Sit,” you order before he can say anything, stepping forward and putting your palm on his chest so you can push him down into one of the chairs facing his new desk. He flops into it gracelessly and makes a grumpy sound as you wander back over to the door, shutting and locking it just in case someone decides to show up unexpectedly. You turn off the lights before walking behind the desk to close the curtains and switch on the desk lamp, which gives off just enough glow for the two of you to see each other. 

“What are you doing?” Joe asks, watching intently as you slip off your shoes and let down your hair. You kneel in front of him, running your hands up his bare forearms teasingly before starting to unbutton his shirt. He leans back, biting his lip, his hazel eyes glinting as he realizes what you’re up to. 

“I’m helping you relax,” you respond, kissing the skin that you expose each time you undo a button. Joe breathes in sharply when you reach his stomach and run your tongue through the hair there, dipping into his belly button as you push the folds of fabric open and unbuckle his belt. 

Joe growls low in his throat as you drop the belt to the floor and run your palm over his crotch, squeezing his erection through his dress pants. He swallows carefully, reaching out and smoothing a loose strand of hair over your ear, centering his hips on the chair and slouching down a bit more. “Show me those tits, sweetheart,” he requests, his fingers sweeping down your jaw so he can slip his thumb into your mouth. 

You suck on the digit eagerly, straightening and reaching underneath your own shirt to unclasp your bra, reaching into your sleeves to slide the straps down your arms so you can pull the undergarment free and toss it aside. You undo a few of your buttons, artfully arranging your breasts so they’re pushed up by your shirt, making sure that your nipples are exposed. You wink at Joe as he licks his lips and withdraws his thumb so he can flick it across one of your taut little peaks. 

You moan as his other hand reaches down so he can tease both buds at the same time, gripping the arms of the chair and leaning closer to him. His hard length is perfectly outlined against the thin fabric of his trousers, which tells you that he didn’t bother with his usual boxer briefs today. “I want you in my mouth, Joe,” you purr. He smirks, leaning over to capture your lips with his, twisting your nipples roughly between the pads of his fingers. He swallows your wanton gasp and then resumes his previous position, putting his hands over yours. 

“Don’t let me stop you,” he drawls huskily, twitching beneath his zipper. You free your hands and eagerly unfasten his pants, tugging the fabric down to his knees, watching as his impressive erection bounces free. He sighs as you wrap your fingers around his base, holding him still so you can just look at him for a moment. 

You’ve never seen a cock quite as beautiful as Joe’s. He’s the perfect size, not too small, but not too large. He’s also incredibly thick and flawlessly straight. You stroke him gently with your hand, making him even harder, whimpering as his head swells. You lean in and press a soft kiss to the tip of his shaft, wiggling your tongue over him teasingly. His breath catches in his throat as you continue to pump slowly and delicately kiss your way down. 

When you reach his balls, you bury your nose in the dark curls that surround them and his cock. There’s gray streaked through them just like the rest of his hair, and you love it. Right now, his sack is high and tight, and you kiss all over it, nipping before sucking on each ball, lightly at first, then harder. “Fuck, yes,” Joe groans. You start to kiss your way back up his quivering length as he moves his hands, sweeping back all of your hair and twisting it into a loop around his fist so he can see you clearly and guide your movements if he wants to. 

You squeeze the head of his cock, flicking your tongue over it. He’s leaking now, and you run your palm over him so you can spread his stickiness all over his shaft. Joe tugs on your hair until your mouth rests against his throbbing erection, reaching down so he can rub the tip over your lips. “Please,” he whispers, his voice raspy with lust.

It’s not like Joe to beg. Usually he’s massively seductive and always in control, even if he doesn’t appear to be. Knowing how much he wants you is intoxicating, so you don’t make him wait. You open your lips, letting Joe push your head down until you’ve got half of him in your mouth, your hand speeding up, jerking what you haven’t taken in yet. You hum around him, bobbing your head, sucking him loudly. You know he likes to hear you. 

Joe pants heavily, his hand tight in your hair, watching you work the top half of his cock. You raise your eyes up, your gaze locking with his as you pleasure him. He’s flushed and his chest is heaving. He ruffles his damp hair, shutting his eyes briefly before he reaches down so he’s guiding your head with both hands. He pulls you all the way off of him; you seal your lips, feeling each ridge of his shaft slide against your tongue before you slip back with a wet pop. 

He’s leaking again; you spread the wetness over his length, squeezing it hard. He groans loudly and his erection twitches in your hand. “All the way this time, sweetheart,” he instructs. You nod, letting him push your head down again, sealing your lips once more, sucking and licking as you take all of him in. 

He’s almost too big for this, but you’re determined. You moan as your lips meet the base of his cock and he slides into your throat, swallowing around him as you suck. “Fuck!” Joe hisses. He pushes your head down further and thrusts his hips up; you grip his thighs hard and moan again, still swallowing. Joe starts to pull on your hair roughly, moving your head up and down at the pace he likes. 

You know he’s close, so you don’t hold back anymore. You bob your head faster, pulling against the pressure of his hands, sucking hard each time you move up and swallowing deeply each time you move down. He’s thick and quivering in your mouth, and you love the way he feels. He tastes like salt and sweat and skin; you can’t get enough. When you move down again, Joe holds your head in place and you shake it back and forth, rubbing your nose through his curls. 

“Sweetheart, I’m coming!” he gasps, his hands loosening. He always warns you and backs off when he’s about to finish, letting you decide what to do, but you always want to taste him. You pull back enough so you have room to swallow just in time for him to explode. 

A shiver of pleasure runs up your spine as Joe starts to fill your mouth with hot, thick spurts of come. You groan as you swallow and suck, trying not to let any escape. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Joe pants, his hips jerking as he keeps coming. You swallow repeatedly, wrapping a hand around his base again as he starts to soften slightly, still sucking. 

Joe goes limp against the chair, running his hands soothingly through your hair, watching you with lidded eyes as his breathing slows. A few rivulets of his come seep down his cock as you finish milking him, and you slide your mouth down, taking him in all the way again to catch them. You drag your lips up as slowly as you can one more time, letting him go with another loud pop, holding him still and using your tongue to clean the last vestiges of come off. 

You grab his thighs to balance yourself, noting that he’s still half-hard. When Joe is in the right mood, he can go all night. 

You gaze up at him expectantly and he chuckles, smirking down at you, tightening his hands in your hair. “Suck me hard again, sweetheart,” he orders. “I want to fuck your pretty pink pussy.”

You squirm excitedly as he draws you forward, stopping when your lips are pressed against the tip of his cock. You wrap your hand around him, stroking him gently as you take his head into your mouth. This time, you linger there, sucking and swirling your tongue over it while you look up, watching as you feel him get harder in your mouth and hand. He nods, biting his lip as he follows your movements with his eyes. “More,” he urges; you open wider, letting him rock up into your mouth, sucking very softly at first, then harder. He pushes your head down until he’s entirely in your mouth again, gathering your hair up in both fists so he can pull you all the way back up and then push you all the way back down in a slow rhythm. 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he praises you, smiling as you move faster on your own, moaning enthusiastically as you suck and lick. “Mm, just like that. Get me nice and hard and wet so I can fuck you until you scream.” 

You lift your head and gasp, “Joe, please!” You’re so turned on you can barely stand it. Joe chuckles again; he knows exactly what he’s doing to you and he loves it. 

He’s fully erect again, so he lets go of your hair, reaching down and putting two fingers under your chin. “Come up here, sweetheart.” You clamber onto his lap, perching on his thighs. He wraps one arm around your waist to hold you steady, cupping your cheek in the other, drawing you to his mouth so he can give you a slow, soft, sensual kiss. As he nips and sucks at your lips, you reach down and start stroking his cock again, your breasts hovering just above his chest. 

You curl your other hand around his throat, holding him tightly in place, licking his lips before slipping your tongue into his mouth, jerking the first few inches of his cock fast and hard. Joe pants into your mouth, his hips thrusting up into your palm as he grips your waist with both hands and swiftly stands with you. 

You yelp, both of your arms flying around his shoulders as you fall against him, your tender breasts meeting the rough hair on his chest. You whimper and bury your face in his neck as he kicks off his shoes and pants and carries you to the couch. Before he sits, he bounces you up further in his arms so your chest is in his face. You giggle, sinking your fingers into his soft hair and kissing the spot between his eyebrows as he sinks down into the cushions, spreading his legs, pushing your thighs outward so you’re stretched open over him. 

Joe slides his hands down your legs until he’s touching your bare skin. As he drags them back up, slipping his long fingers under your skirt to push it slowly to your hips, he nuzzles your breast, taking your nipple between his lips and biting it playfully. You take a shaky breath, your breasts trembling against his face. You feel him smirk as he rubs his short, slightly prickly beard on your smooth skin, making you whine. 

He moves his hands, unbuttoning your shirt so that your breasts fall more firmly against his face. He starts licking and sucking your nipple, softly at first, then harder. He cups your other breast in one of his large hands, teasing that nipple with his fingers, pinching it lightly, then twisting it. His free hand moves between your legs; he tugs your panties down just enough to expose your clit before grabbing his dick and rubbing the swollen head against your sensitive nub. 

You groan loudly, winding Joe’s hair in your fingers and pulling it roughly, your thighs shaking as he teases you with his mouth, fingers, and cock. He drags his lips over to your other nipple, leaving a wet trail across your breasts before taking the thin strap of your panties in both hands and snapping it roughly. “Joe!” you whimper as he snaps the other strap, tugging the fabric away from you in one smooth motion and leaning back just enough to press the ruined garment to his face and smell it before he tosses it aside. 

“Soaking wet for me already, sweetheart?” he growls, cupping a breast in each hand so he can lick and suck at your nipples again, first one, then the other, alternating back and forth quickly. Your back arches and your belly presses against his; you can feel him bobbing between your legs, hot and heavy. 

Joe rests his face between your breasts, squeezing and kneading them. “You get so hot for me when my cock is in your mouth, sweetheart,” he observes, gliding his hands down your sides. “I love it.” He licks and sucks your nipples some more, the crack of his hand resounding loudly through the office as he slaps your ass hard. You squeal and jump a bit; he sucks your nipple deeper in response, taking as much of your breast into his mouth as he can, keeping you close. He spanks you again, gratified when you cry out his name in excitement. You feel a gush of wetness between your legs that starts to drip down onto his erection; he switches breasts again, sucking so roughly it’s almost painful. 

“Now, though,” he rasps, his fingers squeezing your thighs, “I want your slick pussy to swallow my big cock. It’s aching for you, and I know you’re aching for it too.” He nips at each breast one more time, pulling your legs apart even further, making sure you’re positioned exactly how he wants you, his swollen shaft sliding along your entrance. 

You squirm and press your face into his neck, but he shakes his head. “No, sweetheart. Look at me.” He positions your chin and then presses his forehead against yours before reaching down and tracing your lips with the head of his cock, teasingly pressing the tip in and out of you. You close your eyes briefly. 

“I said look at me, sweetheart,” Joe commands gruffly, sliding an extra inch in this time with his head. You cry out and he smiles. “Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you.” 

The words pour from your lips as you shake, hanging onto him desperately, your thighs trembling with anticipation. “I want you inside me, Joe,” you confess raggedly. “I want your cock as deep inside me as it can go, stretching me and filling me up. Please, please, Joe…” 

He brushes his nose over yours and presses a light, soft kiss to your lips. “Please what, sweetheart?” 

You shudder as he pushes another inch of his length inside you, your muscles clenching, craving more. “Please fuck me,” you beg. 

Joe smirks, his hands moving back to your waist. “Don’t move, and don’t look away from me.”

You nod, squeezing his shoulders and putting your hands in his hair again. Joe holds your gaze as he lifts his hips and pushes into you slowly, one inch at a time. You can feel every ridge against the tight walls of your passage, and it takes everything you have not to sink down onto his beautiful cock and ride him until you come. “Such a good girl,” he coos, sliding the last of his length inside. “Mm,” he moans. “So tight and wet.” He stays perfectly still, his erection throbbing inside you deliciously. “I know you want to ride me,” he whispers, his voice strained. 

You stay still, resting your lips lightly against his, waiting for permission. “Joe,” you whimper, your muscles involuntarily clenching around him, making his cock twitch violently. He squeezes your ass roughly and shudders, lowering his head to your breasts again, raining kisses and nips all over your skin. 

“Make these beautiful tits bounce for me, sweetheart,” he grinds out. 

It’s all the encouragement you need. You start lifting your hips, letting him slide almost all the way out of you before you glide back down. Your breasts jiggle slightly against his chest with each movement, and he helps lift you with his hands, his pace quickly increasing. 

“Faster,” he breathes, jerking his hips up so he thrusts even deeper into you each time you move down. You nod, leaning up and holding your mouth against his. You both pant heavily as you start to bounce vigorously, working his length as hard as you can, using it to please you. 

Joe lifts you up for a moment, shifting so you come down on him at a different angle. When your hips meet his again, your thighs shake uncontrollably and you wail loudly; he’s found the spot inside you that never fails to drive you wild. He quickly holds you in place so he doesn’t lose it, grunting against your lips as he pistons up into you forcefully. 

You wail and quiver against Joe, unable to stop yourself from burying your face in his neck again, meeting his strokes with your movements, bouncing up and down on him wildly. Your walls tighten around him and his hand moves to the small of your back, pushing you down on him firmly as he fucks you. 

He puts his lips against your ear. Joe can read your body, and he knows that you’re about to come. “That’s it, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “Come all over my big dick while it’s inside you.” He bites your earlobe and moves you even faster, rocking you against him, letting your clit brush the tangled hair on his lower belly. 

He thrusts into you one more time, deeper than he has already, and that’s all it takes. Suddenly, you’re coming, clamping around him tightly, your orgasm washing over you in an awesome wave. Joe groans loudly in your ear as you soak his dick, still moving you, fucking you through your climax, his erection twitching inside you as you attempt to wring him dry. 

“Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe!” you whine, collapsing against his sweat-slicked chest, your body still throbbing deliciously as little aftershocks from your orgasm move through you. You dimly realize that he’s still hard in you, which makes you want to taste him again. 

You moan, biting your lip as you lift yourself off of his cock, getting on your knees beside him and bending over until your breasts are cushioned against his thigh. You squeeze the base between your fingers and waste no time swallowing him whole. 

“Fuck, sweetheart!” Joe fists your hair messily into one hand again, keeping your head pushed down as he brushes the other over the small of your back before reaching between your legs and dipping three fingers into your sensitive pussy. You moan around his cock, sucking and swallowing, feeling him swell as he gets close. He slips just his middle finger out of you so he can extend it fully and tease your aching clit with it. 

You come again, squealing around his cock as he explodes in your mouth. He’s still holding your head in place, and you swallow enthusiastically, trying to catch each hot spurt of come. He starts to drag your head up and push it down, but his movements are erratic, causing you to miss some come; you feel it seep out of your mouth and down his thick, ridged shaft. You hum happily around him as he pulses gently in your mouth, releasing one final jet before he’s empty. You keep sucking, licking, and swallowing as he moves your head, rocking back onto his long fingers until your own orgasm starts to ebb. 

Joe lets go of your hair, gasping, trying to catch his breath. His fingers have stilled, though they’re still inside you; you spasm lightly around them as you bob your head languidly, cleaning up the rest of his come. When you’re done, you give his tip a little kiss and then sit up. He pulls his fingers out of you so you can lay back on the couch, cleaning them off thoroughly with his tongue before he stretches out next to you. 

He puts his head on your shoulder, kissing it gently, putting one hand in your hair and running the other all over your body, feeling you leisurely. He presses kisses all over your collarbones and breasts, lifting each one and kissing underneath it before he teasingly brushes his lips over each one of your nipples and then slips back up to kiss your mouth. 

Your wrap your arms around him, stroking the back of his neck and his broad shoulders, kissing each one of his gorgeous dimples before you press his lips to yours again. He smiles; when you open your eyes, he’s positively glowing. 

“I guess this new office isn’t so bad,” he admits reluctantly, winking at you. You giggle and kiss the tip of his nose. 

“We can finish setting it up tomorrow,” you decide. “Are we going to your place or mine tonight?” 

“Mm, mine’s closer,” he reminds you, giving you a deep, slow kiss. You nod, starting to get up, but he stops you. 

“When are you going to move in with me?” he asks, stroking your cheek with his thumb. 

You laugh lightly. “When you’re serious about it, Joe.” 

“I am serious,” he counters immediately. “I know that I’ve been grumbling all week about moving these boxes, but this is work. I’ll happily move boxes if it means you’ll stay with me.” 

You blink slowly up at him while you process his words. Does he really think that the only reason you’re avoiding the question is because you don’t want him to have to move boxes? To be entirely honest, you’d always thought he was joking about moving in. Joe is such a loner; he doesn’t seem like a relationship kind of guy. 

“I didn’t realize you felt that way,” you finally answer. 

“I’ve never been very good at expressing my feelings,” he shrugs. “So I’ve been trying to show you how much I care by continuously fucking your brains out.” He pauses. “Not that I’d stop doing that if I got better at the feelings thing.” 

You run your hand through his hair soothingly. You really like Joe. You always have. You haven’t let yourself think about more than that, though you haven’t been seeing anyone else since you started sleeping with him. 

“I’ll move in with you, Joe,” you reply quietly. He actually lights up as you say it, and you can’t help but grin. 

“I think that deserves another round,” he teases, leaning down and kissing you excitedly. 

You laugh, grabbing his face and holding it between your hands. “In your bed, G-Man. I want it nice and slow next time.” 

“As my lady commands.” He winks and gives you one more kiss before pulling you up off of the couch. 

You watch him put himself back together as you pull your skirt down and button your shirt, smiling as you watch his profile. Anyone can see that he’s incredibly handsome, but what some people don’t realize is that he is also a very good man. 

And now that you’re allowing yourself to consider it, you think you’d like to spend the rest of your life with him.


End file.
